


Tied Through Strings

by Blooming_Day



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Break Up, EXOverse, Exo vs x-exo fight, M/M, Obsession, Possible Character Death, Superpowers, Unhappy Ending, X-EXO Clone Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_Day/pseuds/Blooming_Day
Summary: The strings that tied Chanyeøl cost him the love of his life.
Relationships: Baekhyun/Chanyeøl, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Tied Through Strings

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is based on the sequences in EXO's music video Obsession!
> 
> Thank you Mods for another amazing round. I had fun writing this fic!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it ^^

"Don't hurt him please. He's my best friend." He takes off his fencing mask. Now, Chanyeøl can see the tears brimming in his eyes.

"He's my friend too, you know. And this is killing me just as much." Chanyeøl looks away. He's incapable of crying, but the emotions he's feeling right now are close enough.

"I wish there was a way out of this." Baekhyun broke down on his knees. "Why did this have to happen? Things were so much easier before."

"They were." Chanyeøl nods. "But what can we do now? We are just characters, Baekhyun. Once the scene begins, things  _ will  _ play out the way the creator wants them to. Our actions are beyond our control." Fire flickers around Chanyeøl, something that often happens when he is too overwhelmed by emotions.

"If only they cared about what we feel beyond the scenes." Baekhyun chuckled, dejected,  _ emotionally exhausted _ . "I swear Chanyeøl, one of these days, I'll escape this place and go to the world where the creator resides. I'll give her a piece of my mind."

"How do you know it's a she?" Chanyeøl asks, running his finger along Baekhyun's sword.

"Well, because the creator obviously  _ hates  _ men. And uses women to torture them. Remember our scenes in  _ Lucky One? _ "

" _ Your  _ scenes." Chanyeol corrects. "The EXOs were tortured. Us, X-EXOs, were simply experimented on. And the white dressed ladies turned out to be really nice once the scene was over."

"You only say that because one of them comforted you when you were crying because they hurt me, you big baby."

"You were tied up! And they injected you with stuff right in front of my eyes! Of course, I cried." Chanyeøl pouts.

"Such a softie and yet they are gonna make you so dark and scary in your scenes."

There's a momentary pause.

"I wish  _ Obsession  _ would just not happen. It was nice when X-EXOs didn't have scenes of our own and we didn't need to fight you guys." Chanyeøl sighs, creating blazing patterns on the ground as an outlet to his frustration. 

"Which brings us back to our original discussion. I know you have no control in your scene but  _ please _ try your best not to hurt Chanyeol. He means too much to me." Baekhyun's voice is desperate,  _ begging,  _ and Chanyeøl doesn't like it.

"Did you go to Chanyeol too? Begging him not to hurt your boyfriend?" If the jealousy is evident, Baekhyun doesn't comment on it.

"Everyone knows you're stronger. Chanyeol can barely control his powers."

_ True.  _ "I can't promise you I won't hurt him, Baek. But I can tell you that I will try my best not to."

"That's all I can ask for."

They kiss. It's desperate, needy and passionate. They hold each other like there is no tomorrow. Perhaps a part of them is worried that there isn't. 

"And you," Chanyeøl caresses Baekhyun's face, "Do  _ not  _ let that asshole Baëkhyun hurt you, okay?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass so bad that he won't ever be mean to you off-scene again."

***

_ Music Video Play _

_ EXO: Obsession _

***

Chanyeøl doesn't know when he wakes up. All he knows is, the scene is over. He's still at their fighting ground. The fight was  _ intense _ . Chanyeol had thrown some pretty good punches and had probably hit a vital organ or two.

Chanyeøl groans from the pain upon trying to sit up. He looks around to find himself… alone? He expected Baekhyun to be with him, waiting for him to wake up. Where was Baekhyun? Was he okay?

Chanyeøl makes his way to the EXO infirmary, limping and hissing with pain. He sees the look Kai and Suho gave him but he shrugs it off. Baekhyun is all that matters.

He finds Baekhyun sitting on a chair, outside one of the rooms, face buried in hands but otherwise  _ physically fine. _

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun looks up and immediately rubs his eyes.  _ He's been crying.  _

"Are you okay?" Chanyeøl tries to rush to him but his injured body only allows him to move at a much slower pace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Barely a scratch. But Chanyeol…. He…"

"What happened to him?" Chanyeøl tries to remember the fight but his memories are blurry. All he remembers is  _ heat, pain and rage. _

"We don't… we don't think he's going to survive." There were no tears in Baekhyun's eyes, he was just hollow,  _ empty. _

_ Oh. _

"Baekhyun, I'm-" Chanyeøl tried to reach him but Baekhyun steps back.

"I know it's not your fault. You weren't in control of yourself. The scene had to play out the way the creator wanted it to." Baekhyun gazes up at Chanyeøl, his twinkling eyes are numb today. "But Chanyeøl, I can't be with a man who did this to my best friend."

"You don't mean…. You can't… Look, I'll fix this! I will." Chanyeøl pleads, desperately.

"Goodbye, Chanyeøl."

"Baekhyun, no. I refuse to accept this." Chanyeøl grabs Baekhyun's hand but the latter pushes him away.

"They were all right. We were created to be enemies. We are characters, we shouldn't be defying our character arch. We shouldn't have been together from the beginning."

Baekhyun turns and walks away without a glance.

Chanyeøl wishes he could cry but his mutated eyes don't allow him to. All he can do is watch the love of his life walk away from him over something that was beyond his control. He wishes he could cut these strings that tie him to the creator's bidding but he can't. And now he'll have to live with that forever.

Unless the creator has something else planned for him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'd just like to point out that even though Baekhyun said Chanyeol may not survive, there is no certainty to it. Chanyeol may recover and be fine too. I'm leaving that to the readers' imagination!


End file.
